Second Chance!
by Juu-sama
Summary: Girl fell into well and traveled back in time...overated plot? maybe not. stay tuned when girl turns into a youkai!
1. Ichi

Okiees, my 1st Inu-Yasha fanfic (hazzah) and technically, my second official fanfiction(haha, worship me), so be kind in reviews (criticism will only be scorned at.)  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!! (and this will hold true for all of my works on this website.) I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA, NOR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR PLOT! But one day (dramatic music insert here) I will fly upon my own copyright certificate, and benefit the whole human race (by making every one worship me an pay me tribunes of course...)  
  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_ ^*^_^*^_^*^_^*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! What is it you wish? Jaken will do it for you!" Jaken smiled his best smile, which was ignored by Sesshomaru, who was keeping an eye on Rin, who was, at the time, sleeping under a tree.  
"I smell my brother near." Sesshomaru lied and closed his eyes too, as he settled down right next to Rin * this should keep Jaken entertained for a while*  
"Ah, Jaken shall go forth and execute the despicable hanyou!" Jaken waited for Sesshomaru's reaction. When he saw none (because Sesshomaru was already asleep), Jaken smiled delightfully and practically skipped away. * Jaken will please Sesshomaru-sama~! Lalalalala *  
Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin who turned to a more comfortable position on top of Sesshomaru's tail.  
"Nothing Rin, go back to sleep."  
"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama." Rin went back to sleep (and made very good use of a very large portion of Sasshoumaru's tail).  
* That's no normal power I felt. It doesn't smell like human either. Could it be some youkai with the Shikkon no Tama?* )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Junko! Junko! MURAMI JUNKO!" the teacher glared at the girl, who seemed to be mesmerized by her upside down English textbook.  
"Hai!" Junko said, while tried to smile brightly and look innocent.  
"Kajunko, if your father is not the vice principal here, I would confiscate those comic books of yours!" the teacher pushed his glasses up with his finger and turned to the black board in silence, in fact, the whole class seemed to be silent.  
"Manga, MA-N-GA!" Junko muttered as she rolled her eyes. The teacher sighed.  
Meanwhile, Junko opened her notebooks and busily scribbled down her fanfic.  
"Okiees, my 1st Inu-Yasha fanfic (hazzah) and technically, my second official fanfiction(haha, worship me), so be kind in reviews (criticism will only be scorned at.)" it read. With a few more scribbles, "DISCLA..." Junko paused, * how the hell do you spell 'disclaimer'? * on her paper she scribbled down "DISCLAME..." then "DISSCLI..." then "DIsfLAME..." So the period went on. Junko was the first to exit the rooms when the bell of freedom rang. "Jun-Chan! The newest episodes of Inu-Yasha!" Amaya-chan (yup, AmayaAmaya- chan, it's you) handed Junko the tape (along with assorted candies and chocolates and such). Junko bounced.  
"AH! Arigatou! Thanks Amaya-chan! Don't you just wish we live in Inu- Yasha's time?" Junko said, putting the tape in her book back.  
"er...what about all the demons and violence?" Amaya-chan blinked with a weak smile. "Ahem...not to mention perverted monks!" COFF Miroku COFF  
"Yippi! Swords and blood spilling, just what a healthy teenager needs at this time of the year!" Junko blinked in awe.  
"hmm, meeting Sesshomaru-sama would be interesting," Amaya-chan paused for a second before she added, "not that he's so buff and good looking or anything."  
"Of course not! We are healthy teenagers with a life, absolutely not obsessed with Sassho-chan at all!" Junko added with most sincere sarcasm.  
"I think you would not last a minute before Sesshomaru-sama. You might as well call him "Fluffy" right in front of his face. Which reminds me, how did you do on your math test?"  
"math test?" Junko looked down at her watch, "Oh, KUSOOOOOOO! I knew I should have not cut that class today!"  
"cut class? Where would you go if you cut a class? You have no where to go."  
"er, I found this place, behind my father's little forest, it has a dried wooden well in it! It looks exactly like the ones from Inu-yasha! I meant to take you to see it this afternoon! Maybe it leads to the Inu-Yasha time!" Junko's eyes were glittering. YOSH!!!!!! The first installment of my petty fanfic (though nothing done by me would ever be petty) every exciting ne? hontou hontou! Reviews would be appreciated! Doumo arigatou gozaimatsu for reading!  
  
- Juu-sama 


	2. Ni

Yup yup, the second one is here. Disclaimer, erm..heh...I don't own IY...but is disclaimers really NEEDED on a FANfic site????  
  
"Yatta! Here it is!" Jun-chan waved her arms about. "doesn't it look EXACTLY like the ones in IY?"  
"Jun-chan..." Amaya-chan sat down on the edge of the well, "in Inu- Yasha, the well is made out of wood, not funny shaped stones with plants growing out of it. And this is not exactly a well either, more like a random manhole on the ground with a bunch of stone around it."  
"Yeah, yeah, let's see you find a better one." Junko-chan sat down next to Amaya-chan and shared a bag of candy while chatted about random anime shows.  
A caterpillar decided to grace Junko's lap at that moment. Which created more than just a scream from Junko.  
"Eek! STUPID BUG!" Junko tried to stand up to brush off the bug but accidentally tripped on one of the branch that grew from well and fell backwards.  
"Oh, no." Amaya-chan managed to say before Junko pulled downward by her arm and both screamed as they fell through the "well"  
"Oro." Junko managed to say after a moment.  
"what are you complaining about, I broke your fall." Amaya-chan said, trying her best to sit up with her aching back.  
"Thanks..." Junko managed to say, "Where did these dry leaves com from?"  
"I think we should worry about how we are going to get out of here, no one may come here for days, maybe even months!" Amaya-chan said. As if a cue, some one yelled from above.  
"Hey! Who's down there? Do you need help getting out?" It was a girl, in her teens by the sound of her.  
"Yeah!" Junko smiled at the figure at the top of the well.  
"Look to your right!" the girl pointed to Junko. "There are dents in on the wall, I made them, so that I can climb out without help."  
"Arigato." Junko felt the dents on the wall and climbed up, followed by Amaya-chan.  
"Hey! How did you guys get down there? You are from my time aren't you?" The girl blinked at Junko.  
"Amaya-chan?" Amayako said as she stared at the girl.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we are in Inu-Yasha's world."  
"haha, very funny Jun-chan."  
"nope, not funny, look and see, that's Kagome right there."  
"How did you know my name?" the girl blinked in surprise.  
"Ah..." Amaya-chan stared at Kagome, the looked at Junko.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK" squealed both girls at the same time.  
"this means..." Junko started.  
"we are really in the Inu-yasha's world!" (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Half an hour later, in a small wooden shed. "So," said Inu-yasha, narrowing his eye at both girls who only squealed in delight in return. Besides their obnoxious grins from ear to ear, they also appear to be observing his every little move. "They are the things from the future..."  
"Inu-yasha! Don't be so rude!" Kagome glared at him. Then presented the girls with a bright smile and some Pocky from her school bag. "sorry about him. He's always like that."  
"We know." Junko said nodding frantically. "we are your biggest fan, not that you would..."  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha interrupted before Junko could finish. "I need to talk to you."  
"Hey, you are so rude!" Junko said as Amaya-chan grinned in agreement, "OSUWARI! (sit boy!)"  
"ACK!" Inu-yasha slammed into the floor.  
"ehhh? Are you a miko?" Kegome looked at Junko in amazement.  
"Erm, I lived in a temple for a while when my science experiment went lose in my house. Does that count?"  
"umm..."  
"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha popped up from Junko's spell, apparent Junko does not have enough miko power to keep him down.  
"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TALKING?" Kegome snapped at Inu-yasha, as his face glow to the colour of his fire rat robe.  
"This is more important." Inu-yasha spitted the words out one by one.  
"Ah, excuse me a while then." Kagome smiled to the other girls as she went out of the shed.  
"What is it?" Kegome said when Inu-yasha stopped next to the wooden well.  
"That girl," Inu-yasha said looking towards the shed. "she is not human." "Which one?"  
"The one with pseudo miko power of course!" Inu-yasha snapped.  
"How can that power be 'pseudo' if it worked on you?"  
"I don't know, something about her power didn't feel right. It is a much darker power, it felt like...NEVERMIND!" Inu-yasha snorted away his last word.  
"It felt like Kikyo didn't it?" Kagome lowered her head.  
"Feh..." Inu-yasha snorted but he could say nothing else.  
"hun?" Kagome's eye widened as she looked closer towards the shed, "Ah! There are three pieces of the Shikon no Kakera in there!"  
"Exactly, I think they are minions sent by the Sesshomaru-baka." Inu- yasha's eyes narrowed, "my nose is not as good as his but I still can smell his scent on that girl."  
"I think she has the three pieces of jewels too. What about the other girl? Can you smell anything from her?" Kagome asked.  
"No, she smells human...wait!" Inu-yasha pushed Kagome back.  
"What?" Kagome managed to say before she was slammed into a tree.  
"Wait here!" Inu-yasha pulled out the tetsusaiga which transformed into a beautiful fang under a brush of roaring flame.  
"NARAKU! He's near, I know it!" Inu-yasha ran towards the shed. "NARAKU!!!!! KAZE NO KI..."  
"AAAHH! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
"MWAACK!!!!B...BASTARD!" Inu-yasha managed to say under the pressure of the spell.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome ran forth. "It wasn't me, I swear!"  
"No, it wasn't!" Inu-yasha stood up on his sword, glaring at a trembling Junko standing in front of the shed. "Who are you! And what's your relationship with Naraku!"  
"Naraku?" Amaya-chan looked at Junko, who looked back at Amaya-chan.  
"You mean, I look just as pretty as Naraku-sama?" Junko's eyes glittered as Amaya-chan sighed and blinked "we could only expect as much from her." she muttered under her breath.  
"Pretty?" Kagome blinked, "you mean in a ten-sets-of-tentacle-slash- feet-all-tangled-together-in-one-grotesquely-connect-body kind of way?"  
"But he is so handsome...especially with his clothes off." Luckily Amaya-chan knew her enough and pinched her arms before she drifted into a daydream.  
"Um, Junko-chan..."  
"Yes Kagome-chan?"  
"What are you exactly?"  
"Hun?" Junko blinked in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"it's okay, we know you are not human. And I know you are not evil, or you would have hurt us by now. So, what are you exactly? Are you sent by Sesshomaru or Naraku?"  
"What?" Junko only blinked in confusion.  
"Her? Sent by Sesshomaru-sama or Naraku?" Amaya-chan blinked in surprise then bursted out in laughter, "Ahahahaha! Any youkai stupid enough to use her..Ahahahahaha!"  
"Hun?" Junko blinked again.  
"Exactly my point" Amaya-chan patted Junko on the back. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes at the pair while Kagome smiled and said, "oh, sorry about the confusion and all but Inu-Yasha thinks you smell like Sesshomaru and Naraku!"  
"Yippi, I am probably related to them!" Junko jumped in joy.  
"Feh, don't get so happy DEMON! Kagome may be a sucker but I know I ain't buying your story!" Inu-yasha held ups his tetsusaiga. Junko swallowed hard.  
"INU-YASHA! THAT IS VERY RUDE!" Kagome stood in front of the two girls  
"Kagome, get out of the way! You stupid thing! You are going to get us killed!" Inu-Yasha stared hard at Kagome who was even more determined.  
"You don't know that! So far they hadn't caused any trouble!"  
"Well, YOU and your HUMAN head is too dense to understand the danger!"  
"Say what? YOU ARE CALLING ME DENSE? YOU OVERREACTINGJERK!"  
"Me? Overreacting! Nonsense! The next thing you know those too things will be at your throat!"  
"But they are NOT at my throat are they?!"  
"Ah...hem...." Junko said quietly, "Er, don't I get a say in this, I mean, you are accusing me after all...heh..."  
"Feh, YOU! We have no reason to trust you! (and what did that 'heh' mean! Is that despise I smell????)" said Inu-Yasha as he stepped protectively in front of Kagome.  
"INU-Yasha!" Kagome glared.  
"Wait," Inu-yasha grinned, "there IS a way to tell without killing her."  
"Hun?" Kagome blanked.  
"Healing speed, Demons heal much faster than human and they cannot control it. So I suggest we cut her open and see if she bleeds to death." Inu-Yasha sheathed tetsusaiga.ã  
"...eh..." Junko managed to say.  
"isn't that kind of..." Amaya-chan looked at Kagome.  
"Inu-yasha...  
"I was only joking...hehehehehehe..." Inu-Yasha grinned.  
"..."There was silence. (Inu-Yasha's first attempt of Humor)  
"FEH." yatta! The second chapter!!!! I am on a roll here! Onegai! Reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!! -Juu-sama 


	3. San

Here comes the third one. I don't own IY ^_^ Heh...erm...really can't come up with anything remotely creative to say...so just enjoy the story.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) "This will hurt a bit." Inu-yasha looked nonchalantly at Junko's bare forearm.  
"Sankonte....("OSUWARI!")..SSACK!!!"  
"Why the hell did you..." Inu-yasha barked  
"Shouldn't you disinfect my skin before you just cut me open?" Junko blinked towards Kagome for mercy.  
"Is this really necessary?" Amaya cut in, "I mean, if she's demon, then...well, she just can't be a demon. It's just so not her! I mean, she could be a narcissist, 112% ambitious for power and control and seriously desire world domination, but being a demon just doesn't suit her...."  
"Which reminds me," Inu-Yasha glared, "you don't smell much like a demon but then again, Kanna doesn't smell like anything at all, so how would I know you are not a demon too?" Inu-yasha swayed his head. When Amaya didn't answer, Inu-yahsa grabbed Junko's bare arm.  
"SANKOTESU!!!!" his claw dug into her flesh, creating three bloody channels.  
"OW! BAD DOG!" screamed Junko while she writhed in pain, "OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!! OSUWARI!"  
"Agh!" Inu-yasha smashed into the ground, but immediately poped backup, "You b..." "Inu-yasha OSUWARI!" said Kagome, "you are treading on the borderline here, Inu-Yasha!" then she turned to Junko "Sorry, Jun-chan. I'll go get the medicine box." "I think I should go." Said Amaya, "or Jun-chan will get slaughtered!" "oh..." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha who was about to explode. "it's just outside of the shed next to the well you came in, holler if you can't find it."  
"Okay." Amaya went outside.  
"Ow, it really hurts." Junko looked at her arm, afraid to touch it.  
"Feh, to expect any sympathies from me! You are a youkai, I KNOW it." Inu-yasha glared at Junko.  
"How do you put up with that everyday?" said Junko as she lay down on the floor to lessen her arm's movement.  
"Practice I guess." Kagome sighed.  
"Er, it's bleeding onto the straw matt. Ow..." Junko said looking at her wound, which showed no sigh of healing so far.  
"Feh."  
"Amaya-chan had gone for a while...she should be back by now, Inu- yasha, go check it out!" Kagome said  
"Feh. And leave you here with the demon? Feh."  
"All righty, I'll go." Kagome sighed, "why DO I put up with him? Don't touch Junko or you are road kill!"  
"Feh." "Amaya-chan?" Kagome walked towards the well. * Strange, I don't see any one. The well is right there, even Ryoga (see Ranma ½) would have found it! * "Amaya-chan? Where are you?" Kagome looked at the medicine box, it was just where she had left it. Could Amaya-chan have gotten lost? Kagome blinked and took the box back to the shed. "What are you two doing?" was her first reaction. "Heh..." Junko let go of Inu-yasha's throat. "Eh..." Inu-yasha let go of Junko's neck. "you two had better not be fighting..." "ah..." said both at the same time. "there was a bug!" then they glared at each other, *How DARE you think what I am thinking! * "Hey...you two..." Kagome looked like she had just been hit by a random falling meteor which she named later, 'realization', "You two look like each other!" "Hun?" both blinked. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE...STOP COPYING ME!" they said at the same time. "er...Junko...your wound...." Kagome pointed at her arm. The red channels started to close slowly one by one. "Wha!!!! This never happened before!" Junko stared at her arm. "I KNEW it! Face your death demon!" Inu-yasha pulled out tetsusaiga. "Oh, SHUT UP!" Kagome rushed to Junko's side, "it NEVER happened before?" "No." Junko said looking at the slowly closing wound. "..." "Feh, soon, it will be the death of you." Inu-yash snorted. "Feh, don't get me started on you!" Junko snorted. "Junko-chan..." Kagome said pointing again to the wound. "it stopped healing." "EH!" said both Inu-yasha and Junko. "THAT never happened before either." Junko stared at a shallow cut on her arm a droplet of blood slowly dripped down her arm. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome was the first to snap out of their trans. "what do you have to say for yourself!" "FEH!" "Osuwari!" Kagome screamed and Inu-yasha hit the floor just as expected. "I am awfully sorry," she turned to Junko, "let me dress that cut first, it looks like it might still bleed." ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) saying Osuwari is shoooooooooooooo much fun! Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari... okkies end of the third chapter so how is it??????? Am dying to know!!!!! Yup yup.. have fun! Juu-sama ^_____^ 


	4. shi

Fourth one here! Wow. Am really moving fast. I don't own IY (wonder how many times I have to say that)  
  
())))))))))))) ()))))))))))))) ()))))))))))))))) ()))))))))))))))) ()))))))))) ())))))))))))  
  
"So what exactly is she?" Inu-yasha looked over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Junko felt offended.  
  
"Inu-yasha, it could just be her miko powers that healed her wound." Kagome said cleaning up her medicine box. The bandaging didn't take long because both Junko and Inu-yasha were quiet.  
  
"Keh, I know my brother's scent when I smell it! And I know Naraku's scent when I smell it!" Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes with his hand on his sword.  
  
"Whatever you are," Inu-yasha stared at Junko, "I will be watching you."  
  
"Feh, and pull your tetsusaiga on me." Junko muttered as she nursed her arm.  
  
(meanwhile)(((((((((( (((((((( (((((( (((((( ((((((( ((((( ((((( (((( (((( (((( (((((( ((((((^_^)  
  
Amaya-chan felt the pain on the back of her head. Who ever did that was going to pay.  
  
Amaya did not learn fencing just for the joy of whacking people with a foil. However, the minute she turned around, she changed her mind.  
  
"Who is she?" said a sweet and childish voice.  
  
"..." said Sesshomaru, yes, the high and all mighty Sesshomaru with his silver tress and his magnificently fluffy tail.  
  
Amaya-chan stared.  
  
"Isn't it kind of rude to hit some one over the head? Jaken, you are a bad Yokai!" Said Rin, while she stared at the strange girl who only stared at Sesshomaru with a mixture of excitement and obsession.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Amaya-chan. His same special glare that had filled Kunga's wolves with fear. Amaya-chan only giggled, all she could think about was * Wow! He is using his SPECIAL glare on me! Yippi! Wait until Jun-chan hears about this! *  
  
Sesshomaru blinked that had never happened before. He blinked again in confusion.  
  
"Oi, are you two okay? Are you okay Sesshomaru-sama? Are you okay strange girl from another world?" Rin jumped in between the two.  
  
"Rin, get back, she may be dangerous." Sesshomaru pulled Rin protectively behind him.  
  
"Dangerous..." Amaya-chan muttered, then giggled nervously, "I am not dangerous. Tell him, Rin. I hardly look dangerous at all! Eh..hahahahahaha"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin shrunk from the strange girl, "I am scared!"  
  
"She with stood Sesshomaru-sama's deadly glare!" Jaken exclaimed.  
  
"What did you say?" Sesshomaru kicked Jaken hard on the head. "perhaps your vision needs adjusting, I, Sesshomaru, lord of the western plains will allow no human to live with such...such..."  
  
"Power?" Jaken ventured and he was rewarded by another strike to the head which rendered him unconscious.  
  
"Oi, Sesshomaru-sama, what are you going to do with this girl?" Rin said from behind sesshomaru's beautifully and carefully groomed fluff.  
  
"..." answered Sesshomaru  
  
"eh? Would you repeat that? Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tugged at Sosshomaru's fluff.  
  
"Shut up Rin! Sesshomaru-sama wants to kill the girl!" Jaken randomly popped up.  
  
"Baka!" Sesshomaru kicked Jaken again, "Idiot servant. It is pointless to kill the girl because...." Sesshomaru trailed off.  
  
"What was that? Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin blinked.  
  
"Because we will never find out how she could withstand my glare... of course she cheated some how, I, Sesshomaru, intend to find out how!"  
  
Sesshomaru said as he walked away.  
  
"Made YO Sesshomaru-SAMA!" Said Rin, "Wait for me!"  
  
"?????" said Jaken as Sesshomaru stepped on him with Rin right behind and followed by Amaya-chan who looked lost.  
  
  
  
"Where IS she?" Junko turned to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know. I am getting worried." Kagome sighed, "Inu-yasha, you should help."  
  
"KEH!" Inu-yasha sat in a gloomy corner  
  
"Keh, his nose needs adjustments!" Junko said, winking at Kagome, who nodded acknowledging her hint.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say, I mean, you are obviously a Miko. Maybe he is just lying when he says he smells demons on you." Kagome said in a loud whispering voice.  
  
"What did you say?" Inu-yasha popped out of his gloomy corner.  
  
"Oh nothing." Junko looked aimlessly around.  
  
"Say, Inu-yasha, is your nose good enough to sniff out Amaya-chan?" Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Keh! Of COURSE! Stop being such a BAKA!" Inu-yasha thrusted his hand in opposite sleeves and gloated. "But why would I waste my time on a pseudo demon's friend?"  
  
"Pseudo Demon!" Junko narrowed her eyes and raised her chin. "Say that again! You DARE call me PSEUDO!"  
  
"PSEUDO..."  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"ACK!...B...BAKA MONO!" Inu-Yasha popped up, "I'll show you! SANKONTE..." His nails rose, ready to strike.  
  
Junko didn't seem to notice the danger, "Oh, you think you are the only one who knows Sankontesu! Watch and learn you bastard! SANKONTESSU!"  
  
"AH!" Kagome's eyes widened as a red line appeared on Inu-yasha's forearm. Blood slowly came together in one droplet at the end of the cut. It was a horrible wound, worse than the worst paper cut Kagome had seen in her life!  
  
"y...you...you can use sankontessu!" Inu-yasha couldn't help stuttering. The wound was not half bad but the fact that some one besides him could use sankontessu was beyond his comprehension.  
  
"I could use sankontessu?" Junko smiled, "I could use sankontessu!!!!!!!! YIPPIT!!!!!! I COULD USE SANKONTESSU! HEY INU- YASHAWATCHTHIS! SANKONTESSUSANKONTESSUSANKONTESSUSANKONTESSU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ah....Junko-chan?" Kagome looked worried, "try not to tear down the house?"  
  
"sorry, but I could use Sankontessu! Do you think I am related to Inu- yasha? Whe I say 'FEH(ãµã)' do I sound like him at all? Listen to this,ãµã ãµã ãµã ãµã ãµã ãµ..."  
  
"um...."  
  
"what about 'KEH(ã)'? ... ... ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã ã!"  
  
"um...what about Amaya-chan?"  
  
"oh...we should look for her shouldn't we?" said Junko, she frowned. This IS the warring period of feudal Japan...what is some runin (coff Kenshin coff even though he's not born for about another oh three-hundreds years.) bumped into her? I don't want to miss out...how come she gets all the fun?  
  
"I am NOT..." Inu-Yasha started but noticed that the girls weren't even looking at him. They were busy packing the medicine bag for their trip to find Amaya-chan.  
  
"aren't you going to ask me to help you?" Inu-yasha chirped in the background.  
  
"Well..." Kagome looked back and grinned terribly, "if you INSIST! I KNEW you would!"  
  
"Kesh...."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
wow.. the fourth one is done??? I AM an OTAKU!!!!!! And proud of it!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, am going as Kaoru to Otakon this year...sniff sniff because I don't have enough time to make an Inu-yasha costume!!!!!!!!!! (oh the pain!!!!!!) * swoon * ah well. But I will be sitting in artist alley and sell my artworks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Exciting, ne? .....teeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (am I drunk????)  
  
Juu-sama 


	5. Ryo

Chapter five is finally done (whipping sweat off brow)!  
  
In between drawing, writing and listening to my mother's complain. I managed to get this chapter done. Heh...so what little dirty tricks do I have for you in this chapter??? I wonder...heh..heh..heh (evil scheming chuckles) Heh..heh..heh....  
  
I don't own IY (I think I'll stop saying this now, it does get repetitive after a while, ne?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Amaya could not be happier in heaven. Because she was not sure if Sesshomaru would go to heaven, Sasshomaru would live forever and ever and ever!  
  
"Stop staring, mortal! Or feel my wrath!" Sesshomaru finally said as they sat down for dinner.  
  
"Sorry." Amaya-chan winced, but did not even try to avert her gaze. To her surprise, Sesshomaru blushed and turned away. Sesshomaru- sama...blushing? Amaya thought with bewilderment.  
  
"Would you like soup?" Rin held up a wooden bowl. "there are always plenty of food. Sesshomaru-sama sees to that."  
  
"Arigatou!" Amaya stammered. Sesshomaru-sama...hunting?  
  
"Can we play when you are done?" Rin blinked her huge eyes at Amaya. Who could not help herself but agree.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru called when Amaya decided to take Rin for a walk. "Don't go too far. And come back here immediately when I call for you."  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" and she bounced away.  
  
  
  
"Is it just me, or have we been here before?" Junko sat down on a familiar boulder. The forest was very confusing considering they are not trevling on any of its paths.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, we are walking in circles." Kagome dropped down on to the ground.  
  
"Keh! Your friend and my idiot brother is traveling in circles!" Inu- yasha settled down next to Kagome. "maybe THEY are the ones lost."  
  
"Still," Junko looked up at the tall trees, "if we just follow the scent, we'll eventually find them, right?" the last part was more to herself than to Inu-yasha.  
  
Junko began to admit to her self, that she was beginning to get worried. Ever since elementary school, the two girls had rarely done anything without the other. This sudden absence of the other half of her some how made all thing feel odd.  
  
"Osuwari..." Junko said absent-mindedly and watched Inu-Yasha crashing to the ground.  
  
"what the HELL was THAT for! You little BASTARD!!" Inu-yasha's face was as red as his swamp rat robe.  
  
"I don't know," Junko said absent mindedly, "just felt like abusing the power."  
  
"you little kuromiko!" Inu-yasha shone his claws in under the sun, "you just stepped over the line there! I ..."  
  
"Osuwari." Junko smiled. Kagome pretended to look away while tried very hard and unsuccessfully to suppress a chuckle.  
  
"B..Bastard..." Inu-Yasha decided to forfeit his advance.  
  
"You know," Junko looked straight at Inu-Yasha, who snorted and pretended to not listen. "Kagome never abuses her powers."  
  
"That, you little idiot, is because she is a loving and caring person!" Inu-Yasha glared at Junko, "AND because I care about her, and she knows that, that's why is nice to me..."  
  
Upon realizing what he just said, Inu-Yasha clamped his mouth. "I mean...er..."  
  
Junko smiled at Kagome, who just blushed and kept quiet.  
  
Some how, the day didn't seem so long. Junko stretched under the sun like a lazy cat and was soon ready to be traveling again.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Meanwhile))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Amaya found herself alone and face to face with Sesshomaru. Needless to say, her brain was more sluggish than her aunt's scrabbled eggs.  
  
"Girl from the other world," Sesshomaru's cool gaze held her face. "tell me, how is it that you are not afraid of my icy glare."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama..." Amaya felt dizzy, of course she missed the question completely but that was fine, because Sesshomaru had abducted her, SESSHOMARU!!!!!!  
  
"Girl from the other world," Sesshomaru tried again, the process was tiring. Maybe he should ask for her name, so that at the very least, he didn't need to say "Girl from the other world" so many times.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Amaya's heart was jumping very fast and loudly.  
  
"Will you tell me your name?" Sesshomaru hoped that at least that little bit was getting through.  
  
When no response came, Sesshomaru looked back at the girl and found her on the ground. Unconscious.  
  
"..." said Sesshomaru and gracefully walked away.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))that night((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's cheerful voice ringed throughout the forest. "Her name is Amaya. It's such a pretty name isn't it, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Rain and night, night rain." Sesshomaru looked over where Amaya had curled up on his fluffy tail (got that habit from Rin). "it does have a rather poetic tone to it."  
  
"do you like her, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin innocently looked up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"..." replied Sesshomaru, obviously caught off guard.  
  
"Hun? What was that? Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin leaned closer.  
  
"I do not detest her." Said Sesshomaru dryly, while looking down at the sleeping Amaya. It was going to be a long long LONG night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Inu-yasha," Junko nudge the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"What is it?" Inu-yasha grumbled, still half-asleep. He unconsciously eyed where Kagome is still sleeping and made sure that she was asleep. "is something wrong?"  
  
"erm...this is a personal kind of question but, I think you probably should take notice of it." Junko blushed.  
  
"yeah? What is it?" Inu-yasha tried to sound tough but his tiredness just won't cut it.  
  
"you are heaving you monthly..."  
  
"Naniiiii!" Inu-yasha looked down at himself in shock.  
  
"shhhh, you'll wake up Kagome!" Junko whispered as she covered Inu-yasha's mouth.  
  
"but, it's not suppose to happen for another two weeks!" Inu-yasha frowned.  
  
"oh, that's not it. I think your situation maybe induced." Junko sighed.  
  
"what? how can this be induced? What jyaki could do that to me?" Inu-yasha reached for his ears only to find his jet-black hair.  
  
"that's not the worse of it." Junko stepped into the silvery moon light.  
  
"Nani..."  
  
Junko's hair was completely white, which glowed a faint and eerie blue under the moon light. Her ears were not dog ears on top of her head but elongated like full a youkai's. Her fingernails long hard and sharp much like Sesshomaru's. even under the silvery moon light, Inu-yasha could see that her eye had turned completely red with only slit like black pupils. Blood like sharp markings appeared on her the back of her hands and the side of her face.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Inu-yasha whispered. But that was enough to get Junko's attention.  
  
"I look like him, don't I? " Junko stared at Inu-yasha with a cold gaze. * does that mean I am now very very very pretty and fan girls will chase me down the street?* hardly appropriate thought for the time but nonetheless practical.  
  
"Naraku..." Inu-yasha said reaching out a hand to hold my chin. "A combination of Sesshomaru's looks and Naraku's jyaki!"  
  
"Nani..." It was Junko's turn to be confused.  
  
Inu-yasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga with a flash. There was only one thing on his mind.  
  
"SHI NE!" He said coldly as Junko took a step backward.  
  
Inu-Yasha raise the tetsaiga and the sword stroke down with a fierce velocity, accompanied by Junko's scream.  
  
************************************************************* END OF CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Yup. Jun-chan gets hurt by Inu-Yasha-sama (whoa two hyphens).  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!! I am so mean and cruel!!!  
  
Making Inu-yasha do such terrible things!!!!!!!! ....so..erm.. there.  
  
I am kind of a cold hearted, mean, inconsiderate, bastard.  
  
Until the next chapter! Dawa mata!!  
  
- Juu-sama 


	6. 666 devil's number

Okies... here we go again. On this long long loooooooooooong journey. Sorry the previous chapter had been boring but ah well.. I am the omnipotent author right???????  
  
I don't really own IY...hmm... I think I've covered every thing. ENJOY! ***********************************************************  
  
Amaya woke up with a groan. The blissfully soft fur under her skin was making her a procrastinator.  
  
"Just three more minutes..." she mumbled as she turned on the soft fur.  
  
"Excuse me," said a stunningly beautiful voice. (what part of Sesshomaru is not stunningly beautiful?)  
  
"I regret to say that I am losing feeling in my tail, considering you slept on it last night."  
  
"ack..." Amaya fumed. Her face turning a shade of tomato red, yet made no effort to move whatsoever.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as Amaya lost control and hugged his fluffy tail.  
  
"Amaya-san!" Rin tumbled around Sesshomaru. Gleefully as usual, she had flowers in her hair.  
  
"Good morning, Amaya-san!" Rin presented Amaya with a flower. "I picked this for you!"  
  
"Erk..." Amaya immediately let go of Sessomaru's tail (which was numb already). "Thank you Rin-chan."  
  
Amaya absentmindedly tucked the flower into her loose hair.  
  
"Amaya-san has long hair! Can I brush it for you? Please please please please please?" Rin took out a comb.  
  
"sure...?" Amaya eyed Sesshomaru who nudged away a few feet to give Rin space.  
  
Rin was still gleeful as ever (does she ever wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Of course, her bed being Sesshomaru's tail could have no WRONG side...).  
  
But Amaya began to tense under Sesshomaru's scrutinizing stare.  
  
* act natural....* she thought to herself. * Sesshomaru-sama is whatching! Act natural damne you!*  
  
Rin brushed through Amaya's waist long brown hair while singed a tuneless song which seemed to please Sesshomaru very much. The tension soon melted away as the song continued.  
  
Sesshomaru never stopped watching, but Amaya didn't seem to mind as much any more. The morning slowly faded into noon and Sesshomaru went to look for food.  
  
  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Junko screamed as loud as she could when tetsusaiga came down on her. When no pain flash through her forearm, Junko opened an eye.  
  
Inu-yasha was pinned against the ground. His hair are still black, ears still human but his hand had turned back into claws again and tetsusaiga had transformed into the shining fang.  
  
All of which should have not happened if Inu-yasha was full human. But he did look full human....  
  
Junko was confused.  
  
So was Kagome when she woke up from Junko's scream.  
  
"mmmph....It's just too early in the morning. Keep it down please?" opened an eye. Then another. Then she sprang up like a coiled spring.  
  
"what the..." she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming. "Inu-yasha? Jun-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?" both turned to her with a mild annoyance.  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes again.  
  
"did you two switch clothes over night ????" Kagome rubbed her eyes again. "Inu-yasha, that would be cross-dressing for you!"  
  
"what?!!!!" Junko glared at Kagome "I'm not THAT flat chested! HERE!" she pushed her breasts forward (which make a microscopic difference)  
  
"eh...alright, you are Jun-chan...but" Kagome blinked.  
  
"keh." Said Inu-yasha sheathed tetsusaiga. Junko looked away.  
  
"This could present a problem." Was Kagome's famous understatement.  
  
"Problem! I say we just kill the little brat!" Inu-yasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"Don't listen to that baka! I say we rely on ME from now on! I AM a youkai now." Junko advanced.  
  
"YOUKAI! More reason to kill it before it turn on us then!"  
  
"Stop talking like I am not here! I am a full-blood after all!" "Shut up before I crack your head on tetsusaiga!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! If Kagome doesn't kill you, I will!"  
  
"Keh! You can't even touch me!"  
  
"Keh! You wouldn't be challenging me now, are you?"  
  
"What if I am you bastard!"  
  
"then we'll just see who's the stronger one!" Junko glared at Inu- yasha.  
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance." Inu-yasha sneered.  
  
"Of COURSE I would!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
"would not!"  
  
"would too!"  
  
...(due to limited space, Juu-sama decided to omit the next half of the argument, which just repeats itself any ways.) "OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed over the childish argument that was going nowhere except  
  
"Would not infinity!" and "would too infinity plus one!"  
  
To her surprise, both Inu-yasha and Junko crashed into the ground.  
  
"eh?" Kagome blinked in confusion. "gomen..."  
  
"ow..." Inu-yasha winced (being pined under Junko is not something to be taken lightly)  
  
"oro...ro...ro...ro..." Junko winced, Inu-yasha isn't exactly the best person to break her fall.  
  
At times like this, Junko miss Amaya dearly.  
  
***********Meanwhile, in the eastern castle of a rich shogunate*******************  
  
"..." Naraku (excited squeals of joy from the author...) opened his eyes.  
  
"Naraku-sama, what is it you wish?" said a voice outside of the bamboo drape. It was not Kagura but something like her, a detachment of Naraku's body.  
  
"Shinigami no tama..." Naraku whispered at his minion, his best so far. If this one fails him, he didn't know if he could create another.  
  
"Shinigami? The god of death..." said the detachment looked up, obviously intrigued by this power.  
  
"The jewel of death, yes. Bring it to me." Naraku felt weak and disoriented due to a significant power drain from creating his new detachment.  
  
"I may I ask some questions reguarding this task, Naraku-sama?" the detachment's gaze seemed to penetrate the drape straight into Naraku's heart.  
  
"questions?" Naraku turned his gaze to the drapes.  
  
"where might I find this Shinigami no tama? What does it look like? What does it do?" the detachment's gaze was unaltered.  
  
Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho, what will the next chapter unfold!!!!!!!!!! Erm...something like that. The plot finally starts to move!!!!! Review please. (look, if you think this is boring, just say so. How am I suppose to know if it is good or not. Ne?)  
  
Juu-sama 


End file.
